


ARC

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Milking, Overstimulation, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Stiles drummed his fingers against the keyboard lightly before he started to type.The ARC - Alpha Rehabilitation Center - is one of the largest no-kill shelters for feral alphas in the USA. We are doing our best to train strays, rehome as many of our protegees as we can, and provide loving care for the ones who can’t be reintroduced to society.That looked about right.





	ARC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disposableteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disposableteen/gifts).



> Many thanks to disposableteen who bid on me for the Fuck2k17 charity auctions! Thank you so much for this interesting prompt! :D
> 
> My eternal thanks to Emma for keeping me on track!

Stiles sighed, looking over the website again. Danny did a lot to get it into shape, but it wasn’t perfect yet. Unfortunately the structure was too different to just copy-paste the contents of the old one, so there were still a few white spots.

He liked the logo at least. It was a combination of the name and a rainbow, and hopefully it would evoke the image of positive stuff and maybe even some biblical imagery in people. And even more hopefully it would make them donate.

Stiles drummed his fingers against the keyboard lightly before he started to type.

_ The ARC - Alpha Rehabilitation Center - is one of the largest no-kill shelters for feral alphas in the USA. We are doing our best to train strays, rehome as many of our protegees as we can, and provide loving care for the ones who can’t be reintroduced to society. _

That looked about right.

_ ARC is managed solely on public donations and by the selling of our patented, home-made A-Escence that we produce in a humane, alpha friendly manner. For more details, please see our webshop, or donate. _

Ugh… That didn’t seem that good, but he had to update before going to his shift. God knew they couldn’t go for a day without the donate button live on the site.

“Stiles, the doc’s been looking for you,” his dad said, knocking on the doorframe to get his attention. The property ARC operated on used to be a farm that Doctor Deaton, their funder, inherited from his grandparents and decided to put to good use. It was old, but spacious, with enough ground that the alphas could get a little sunshine.

Stiles and his dad started volunteering after they lost his mom. It was a nice way to bond and do some good in the world at the same time.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said, clicking ‘publish.’ The formatting wasn’t quite right in the browser, but he would have to deal with that later… 

***

“Stiles,” Doctor Deaton said, standing by the door of the milking stables. “You’re late.”

He grinned at the man sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I know, sorry. Just wanted to make sure the site was up and running. Especially with the open adoption day coming up.”

Deaton shook his head fondly. 

“Alright, but Peter’s already waiting for you, and you know he only gets more difficult the longer he’s alone.”

Stiles bobbed his head in understanding. God, he loved working with Peter. He was one of their first permanent protegees - too wild and old to be adopted - but there was something about him that always had Stiles grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Got it,” he said, taking the large jar from the man and stepping inside, only to bump into Scott. He looked a bit worse for wear, his clothes dirty and torn at places.

“Oh hey, dude!”

“Hey, Scotty! Rough day?”

His friend’s face immediately darkened.

“Yeah, thanks to your little favorite,” he said, pouting. “Why does Peter always give me such a hard time? All the others  _ love  _ me.”

Stiles shrugged, laughing.

“I’m sorry dude, it looks like he just doesn’t like you.”

Scott gave him a pretty good impression of puppy-dog-eyes as Stiles shouldered him out of the way playfully.

***

They usually tried to milk Alphas in the same stall week to week, so they wouldn’t be bothered by the scent of others. Especially Peter. Despite living in ARC for more than a decade he was still almost completely feral.

The big brands selling A-Escenence had metal stables with the Alphas constantly shackled to milking benches, living a short, miserable life, but not at the ARC. They had strict policies in place to make sure that Alphas weren’t overmilked and to make the process as enjoyable for them as possible.

“Hello, old guy,” Stiles said, stepping in and carefully closing the door. Peter was already restrained, kneeling in the back of the stall with his feet tied to the floor and his wrists fixed to the wall.

He growled as soon as he saw Stiles, eyes flashing red, straining against the chain connecting his thick collar to the wall.

“Now, now. That is not how we greet people, Peter,” Stiles tutted. He put his jar down, and stripped out of his shirt. He’d slept in it the night before and left it on, knowing that today would be milking day.

He slowly stepped closer. Peter was muzzled for now, but he knew that he was still deceptively strong.

Stiles reached out very carefully, accompanied by Peter’s constant, low growl, until he could press his shirt against his muzzle.

The change was almost immediate. Peter’s eyes stopped flashing, his lids grew heavy as he huffed in the sweet, sweet omega scent.

In milking factories they used artificial aromas to keep alphas in a constant daze, but that wasn’t good for them in the long run, making them burn out completely by age thirty. 

Peter, on the other hand, was pushing forty and still as viril as ever.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you, old boy,” Stiles said with a smile, relaxing. Peter looked good like this; loose limbed and almost sleepy.

Stiles left him sniff his shirt for a few more minutes, until he could see Peter’s cock hardening. It would have been a lie to say he didn’t feel a certain sense of pride, knowing that his scent had this effect on Peter.

“Alright, beautiful. Going to play a little now, hm?”

He let his shirt drop and picked up his jar, kneeling down in front of Peter and producing a packet of lube from his pocket. The Alpha followed his every move with hooded eyes, but he didn’t seem tense anymore. Even his growling stopped, only to be replaced with something that sounded close to a purr.

Stiles tore the plastic open, warming the slick on his palm before carefully taking Peter’s cock in hand. He was well endowed - like all alphas - with a nice, big mushroom head and a decent girth to his cock. Just looking at it made Stiles salivate despite properly taking his suppressants.

He started easily, smearing the lube all over Peter’s cock, nice and light, letting him harden fully before starting to jack him. He didn’t do anything fancy during the first round - he would need to save all his tricks for later.

“You feel nice today, Petey-boy,” he said, shuffling a bit closer. He knew that Deaton would frown about him being so careless, but he liked to feel the heat of Peter’s body. “Not like you don’t feel nice other times,” Stiles chuckled.

Peter gave a little groan, trying to lean forward and nuzzle him, but he was stopped short by the chains, making him growl in confused frustration. 

Stiles planted his free hand in the middle of his chest, rubbing at him to calm him down.

“It’s okay, we’re all okay,” he said, shushing him before Peter could get worked up. He left his hand there, enjoying the way the alpha’s chest hair felt against his palm. “That’s right.”

Stiles made quick work of the first round, grabbing his jar in the last minute and aiming Peter’s cock into it. It was a big jar, but it still filled almost halfway with come, just from that one load.

Peter growled, low and satisfied, his eyes closed. He looked pretty with his dark, long eyelashes. Stiles was almost sad that he couldn’t let him bask in the afterglow.

In order to stay healthy, Alphas needed to be milked dry once a week, and - especially by the end - that wasn’t always a pleasurable experience, not even with professional help.

Stiles tried to be kind about it, keeping his touches light as he kept stroking Peter through his orgasm, and after.

“It’s okay old-boy. We only have two more to go. Maybe three…”

Peter whined as he realized that Stiles wouldn’t stop caressing his cock, wouldn’t let him go soft even for a minute. It would have been much harder to get him going again once they stopped, so this was the easiest and fastest way to take care of his needs.

Stiles carefully put the jar down again after he made sure that Peter stopped coming. His next orgasms wouldn’t be as plentiful.

Stiles gradually tightened his fingers, watching avidly as they slid up-and-down Peter’s hard, reddened cock. For the untrained eye he might have looked like he was already close to his limit, but Stiles knew his Petey. Knew exactly how much he could take.

“That’s it, beautiful, nice and easy. All you have to do is relax and come for me,” he said.

He changed hands when he got tired. It always took more time the farther they were into the milking.

At least Peter had stopped whining, starting to enjoy the process again, making Stiles smile.

He kept murmuring soothing nothings to him, just babbling so Peter could hear his voice and stay calm.

It took more than ten minutes to make Peter come the second time. His cock spurted another nice load into the jar, but nowhere near as much as the first.

“Yeah, three will be enough for today,” Stiles said, inspecting the jar. It wasn’t mating season, so the alphas weren’t producing that much semen. 

He almost felt sorry when he had to continue teasing Peter’s cock. It was getting more difficult to keep him hard, and it was becoming obvious that the alpha was too over sensitised to enjoy things.

“I know, I know, Petey, the evil omega just won’t let you rest…” Stiles sighed as Peter strained against his bonds, making high, pitiful sounds.

This was always the hardest part of milking. Alphas didn’t like it, their handlers didn’t like it, but still, it had to be done.

Thankfully Stiles knew a few tricks by now.

“Just stay hard for me, beautiful, okay? Just stay hard and Stiles will give you a treat, hm?”

Peter growled, not really appreciating the sweet talk apparently, going from overstimulated straight to furious.

Stiles didn’t mind it, he would take Peter angry over hurting anytime.

“That’s right, show me what a big, strong boy you are,” he said, twisting his wrist and adding a little twirl with his thumb over the head of Peter’s cock. His whole dick looked angry, the veins bulging with  _ too much _ .

The alpha was snarling, snapping his teeth behind his muzzle close enough that Stiles could feel his breath on his skin.

But it looked like it worked; Peter stayed hard, the muscles in his thighs trembling with the strain.

“Yes, so good for me, Petey-boy, so good for me,” Stiles said over the constant, loud growling. “Here you go, here’s your reward.”

He reached up with his free hand, pushing his wrist up to Peter’s muzzle. 

It wasn’t something he was supposed to do, but hell. If he could make things a bit easier for his favorite alpha, nobody could stop him.

Peter’s voice grew softer, his eyes losing focus. The shirt was one thing, but smelling an omega’s skin from this close was a whole different matter. It would kick in Peter’s mating response, and that was exactly what Stiles was counting on. 

The alpha made a confused sound. There was still a note of pain in it, especially as Stiles started to really work his cock - pulling on it with tight fingers - but it wasn’t that bad, and most importantly Peter was calm again.

“Such a good boy for me, Petey. Going to help you through this last one, and then you can rest, okay?”

Stiles pulled his hand away as soon as he could feel the knot starting to form. If he let Peter smell him for too long he would imprint, and nobody wanted that.

Instead, Stiles rubbed at Peter’s chest again, feeling the rumbling of his purring through his palm before his let his fingers wander, finding one of the alpha’s nipples. Peter loved a little teasing. 

Peter’s eyes fell closed as Stiles started to pinch and pull on his nipple.

“That’s it, Petey. Just relax,” he whispered. He played with the tight little nub until Peter’s knot was fully formed. He would need both of his hands for this.

Stiles licked his lips, and shifted a bit to the side, putting the jar between Peter’s parted knees, then he grabbed the knot with one hand while he rubbed the palm of his other hand over the alpha’s cock, polishing it in quick, rough circles.

Peter’s eyes snapped open, unseeing, his whole body tight.

“You are doing so well, old-boy, I’m so proud of you,” Stiles told him in a hushed voice. He kept rhythmically squeezing down on Peter’s knot, massaging it carefully but confidently.

He tried to concentrate on the alpha, but it was hard; he could never stop himself from imagining this differently; with him on his hands and knees and Peter knotting him, fucking him full of babies.

Stiles felt himself flush at the image. Peter wasn’t a certified breeder, so there would be no chance of that, but that didn’t mean Stiles couldn’t take care of him the best he could.

“Come on, come for me, beautiful,” he said, leaning close, whispering the words right into Peter’s ears.

The alpha roared, his chest heaving as he came, filling the jar to the rim. He went boneless afterwards, head hanging low with only his bonds holding him uptight.

Stiles let himself rest his forehead against Peter’s shoulder for a second. He didn’t know what it was about Peter and his pretty, fat knot, but it always made him so, so horny…

He shook himself out of it, screwing the lid on the jar and putting it out of the way. This was the only time when even feral alphas could be safely handled, so he made quick work of the chains and carefully slid Peter’s body to the padded floor for a well deserved nap. He considered the muzzle for a second. It was stupid, but he couldn’t help himself, so he undid the clasps with shaking fingers. Just for a bit.

Peter was handsome. One of the best looking alphas in their care, with a lovely nose and a nice pair of lips. They were bitten red now, and Stiles… Stiles wished he could jerk off right now. Wished he could smear that lovely mouth with his come…

He hastily fixed the muzzle back in place, shaking his head.

Peter wasn’t his. As much as he fantasized about adopting him, didn’t have the time or the money to safely take care of him. 

He brushed the hair out of Peter’s face and stood.

Time to drop of his jar at the distillery. And beat one out in the bathroom.

Stiles glanced back at Peter before locking the door. He looked relaxed in his sleep. Satisfied.

Still, Stiles couldn’t help but already think about next week.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
